


Home: Blankets

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [14]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: "But if you steal the blankets, I’m putting my cold feet on you."





	Home: Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from an otp fluff prompt. Enjoy!
> 
> Hit me up @sargentcorn on tumblr.

“Alright, John time for bed,” Hosea instructed herding his moody teenaged son up the stairs. His husband and older son snickered from the couch, and Hosea was quick to send a glare their way. They shut up seeing the look on Hosea’s face.

Huffing, John turned around with a pout on his face.“But do I have to, Pa?” He bemoaned with all the teenaged agony he could muster. “Arthur gets to stay up later than me!”

“Yes, you do. And Arthur gets to stay up later because he’s an adult, and working. You still need your beauty sleep for school. But he’s not too far from bedtime either. Besides, the fast you go to bed, the quicker you’ll get to see Abigail in the morning.” Hosea watched fondly as John’s eyes lit up at Abigail’s name. A part of him felt badly using John’s crush on Abigail against him, but his dearest younger son was a monster when it came to certain things. Sometimes Hosea truly, truly wondered if John was Dutch’s biological son. The two were eerily similar to the point it could be downright frightening.

With another smile, John bounded up the stairs. “Night, Pa, Dad, and Arthur! I won’t forget to brush my teeth this time, I promise!” Sighing softly, Hosea can’t help the smile that adorns his face.

“You better not. If I have to come up there myself to check, I will,” Hosea shouted after him making John reappear at the top of the stairs.

“No, Pa, it’ll be fine. Promise!” John sent him another grin before becoming a blur. Shaking his head, Hosea returned to the couch to lay his head against his loving husband’s shoulder.

“He’s a handful,” Dutch commented resting his head against the top of Hosea’s.

“Yes, I wonder where he learned that from,” Hosea teased softly, and noting Arthur trying to hide his smile.

“Certainly not from me.” Hosea and Arthur snorted at the same time. Dutch let out a fake offended huff. “Why, I never! My husband, and my oldest son, both acting as if I’m half the trouble John is!” Rolling his eyes, Arthur shook his head with a smile before closing the notebook he had been drawing in.

“I’m out. Goodnight, Pa, Dad.”

“Goodnight, son,” The two fathers replied softly before Hosea turned to face his husband.

“Oh yes, you’re utterly horrible. I can hardly cook dinner without you stealing scraps.” He playfully smacked Dutch’s leg with his book. Pressing his hand to his chest, Dutch let out another fake huff and looked away from Hosea with his eyes closed and chin pointed to the air. The sight made Hosea giggle and bring Dutch’s attention back to him.

“I’m always starving, and your cooking is too irresistible, my love.” Leaning forward, Dutch lifted Hosea’s jaw, and their mouths were almost touching. “Much like its cook.” Closing the remaining distance, Dutch gently pressed his lips against Hosea’s. Hosea felt his body relax feeling Dutch’s lips on his. “Tasty, mouth-watering, good looking, and…” Hosea pressed his palm against Dutch’s mouth to silence him.

“Alright, love,” Hosea replied, a fond expression on his face. An expression Dutch returned even with the palm still covering his mouth. “Let’s get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” Hosea pulled away to set his book on the coffee table only to be pulled back into Dutch’s arms, and another press of lips against his. Closing his eyes, Hosea’s chest filled to the brim with the love he feels towards his husband, his Dutch.

“There,” Dutch announced softly after pulling away. “Now we can go to bed. I love you, sweet fox.”

“I love you too, big cat. But if you steal the blankets, I’m putting my cold feet on you.” Dutch stilled blinking before a grin broke out onto his face.

“Never, sweet fox, never,” Dutch grinned.

“Liar,” Hosea grinned back and feeling ten years younger as he entwined their hands together. “You’re a horrible liar, big cat.”


End file.
